The purpose of this contract is to acquire on-site technical support services for the National Library of Medicine's (NLM) local area network (LAN) and related data communications systems. The type of support that is required includes installation, configuration, monitoring, trouble shooting, operation, evaluation, test, and documentation of communications hardware and software systems. In addition, direct support of end users of these communications facilities is required in the form of installation, configuration, assistance, training, documentation, etc. Support is also required for the analysis, evaluation, and planning and testing of new hardware and software off-the-shelf products, and occasionally custom developed software interfaces.